Water in aquariums, ponds, and aquaculture systems needs to be filtered and treated to maintain adequate water quality for the intended use. Outdoor ponds typically require removal of coarse debris, such as leaves, sand, dirt, and other impurities that may enter the water from the environment. Various uses impose different water quality needs, such as a certain level of microbial quality, organic matter, chemical purity, pH, turbidity or clarity, color, etc. It may also be desirable to use a system that provides a high flow rate through the treatment system while producing minimal noise and distraction of the water in the pond or tank. It is against this background that the present disclosure is made.